


You’ll always be my only guiding light

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merlin & Arthur’s travels [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idiots to lovers, they are actually sober when they kiss, you seriously need to call a dentist or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: Arthur was very proud to say that even when the odds of winning were low, he always accepted his destiny.However, he was now presented with one of the hardest challenges he had never faced, and it came from none other than his closest friend.After Arthur's return, Merlin and Arthur begin to travel around the world. During their journey, they'll discover more about the modern era and about themselves.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin & Arthur’s travels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124519
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	You’ll always be my only guiding light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 2 of the [Merlin Fic Server Book Club](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicBookClub) Melee Challenge with prompt “Challenge”

“Fine. Dare me.”

Arthur Pendragon had never withdrawn from a challenge. From the beginning of his journey as heir to the throne of Camelot, he has always been a man of honor. Arthur was very proud to say that even when the odds of winning were low, he always accepted his destiny.

However, he was now presented with one of the hardest challenges he had never faced, and it came from none other than his closest friend.

“I challenge you to cross all the bridges on our path shoulder-to-shoulder with me.” Merlin tried to have a serious conversation, but his own smirk betrayed him.

It might seem a simple task, but Merlin and Arthur had just finished having several drinks in one of the finest trattorias in Venice, and the stairs of the city were slippery with rain that just stopped falling.

“Challenge accepted! Off we go,” Arthur replied, linking his arm with Merlin’s.

“Can’t wait to see you falling on your perfect arse!” Merlin laughed as he picked up his speed in front of the first bridge on the way.

When they reached the other side, Arthur raised a slightly confused eyebrow. “Do you think my arse is perfect?”

Merlin lifted his shoulder in a half shrug and kept walking towards another bridge. This one was a bit trickier. It was higher and was made from fine white marble.

At the top of the stairs, Merlin lost balance for a second but managed to stand, tightening his grip on Arthur's arm.

“Oi! You shouldn't treat me like your crutch, it's not fair!” Arthur complained.

“All is fair in love and war,” Merlin declared casually.

“What does that even mean?” Arthur asked. The question however was never answered, because when Arthur saw another bridge, he was the one wanting to drag Merlin towards it.

They had just reached the bottom of the bridge, when Arthur sprained his ankle on the final step and lost his balance, dragging Merlin down with him. They both fell on their backs, arms still joined. After a moment of confusion, Merlin laughed loudly.

“What’s so funny? I am in pain! And my pride is also quite wounded", exclaimed Arthur indignantly. “I am pretty sure you did something with your feet. On purpose. To make me lose the challenge.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I knew you'd discover my secret in the end. There is just no fooling you, my lord.”

“Don't make fun of me, you toad! You know, this reminds me of how often I should have put you in the stocks for your behavior at Camelot's tavern. ” Arthur said, lifting his head to rest on his hand, looking straight into Merlin's eyes. “You made me look like a buffoon.”

Merlin stopped laughing and his forehead furrowed. “No, you didn't look like a buffoon in that situation. You seemed human. You succeeded in winning the hearts of your people because of this.” Merlin turned his face to focus solely on Arthur. “What I mean is, those evenings at the tavern and around the citadel were fun for you but a blessing for your people. They managed to see the playful young man you were, without the filter of your role and position.”

“I am still funny,” Arthur complained.

“How do you always gather only the unimportant information in my words? I'll never understand.” Merlin softly shook his head and began to get up, but Arthur still held his arm.

“Let's stay here for a moment" Arthur whispered, avoiding Merlin's curious gaze on the red flush that was spreading from Arthur's collar. 

"The sky looks beautiful this evening," Arthur said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, it does." Merlin's gaze had never left Arthur's figure. Arthur caught sight of him from the corner of his eye and blushed even more.

“Did you, uh,” Arthur stammered, his fingers drumming in the fold of Merlin's elbow. “Have you ever studied astronomy? Look at those stars! I can see why they fascinated so many men in the past.”

“I did, actually. Right after finishing my medical studies,” Merlin explained, moving closer to Arthur’s warm body.

“But I never needed a moon or stars to know my way,” Merlin continued, his voice low and husky. “I’ve always known my path would have brought me back to you, eventually. Even when the sky was dark and the air was heavy with gun powder and bombs during the great wars, you have always been my only guiding light.”

“Merlin, I,” Arthur began, his lower lip quivering.

Just at that moment, a gondola with a singing rower passed under the bridge where they were standing, startling both.

“We should, um,”

“We really should...”

They both spoke at the same time. Arthur threaded a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before rising up and beginning to walk towards their hotel.

“Arthur, wait!” Merlin's voice begged him to stop and Arthur felt like he could deny nothing to Merlin. He turned towards the warlock and drew in a sharp breath. 

Merlin was standing motionless, his whole body radiating with a delicate golden aura, his eyes brighter than any star above them.

“I can’t hold it back anymore, Arthur. All those years, all the pain I've endured, waiting for you to come back to my side. I tried to swallow down my feelings, I made myself _sick_ with them! But I can no longer do that, Arthur.” Merlin admitted. “I can’t,” he repeated, clenching his fists.

Arthur stared, mouth agape, until he inched forward as if time had slowed down around them. When they finally were inches apart, Merlin’s light welcomed Arthur in its friendly hug.

The moment their foreheads touched, that same light swirled across the sky, leaving the two alone. They were now sharing the same breath.

“I very much want to kiss you now. Can I?” Arthur asked tentatively.

“You don't have to ask. You just have to take what has always been yours: my heart, my soul, my whole self.” Merlin’s eyes filled with tears and Arthur crushed his mouth against his, kissing the other man with abandon.

They hugged and kissed for ages. The silence of the night was broken only by the distant sound of bells and an old man singing on his boat

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing un-betaed. Frankly scared as hell. Please let me know if I should hide on a lonely mountain forever.  
> Inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9jmjXDQ5MQ)


End file.
